My Failiure...
"I learned a while ago that everything falls, and everything dies, do you see through my eyes view?"Some of these creepypastas on this site are false... many, in fact. But not all of course. Sometimes, it's a way to show the truth without much criticism. They don't believe it because "it's just a creepypasta..." But other times, they're so true. This story is so arcane, and chaotic, but is it true? Or was this an invented desire for attention, or even just a written story? Ask yourselves that, review every detail. Think about the variables I set out, the ideas, the events... what's true and invented? Or is it all invented, or all true? I was a child, I was always abnormal... Never a kid who actually fit in. And one night, I saw something that made me feel important for once, a nightmare I'd had. But not just any nightmare. It was nonsensical yes, but the thing was, I felt it. As in that there was cold, heat, thought, memory, pain, emotion, and above all, realism. It was perfectly detailed, akin to real life, not a cartoon. It was strange to say the least. It felt like a test, a test of an ability by my brain to feel this phenomena. The next few nights were absolutely dreamless, just a strange foggy blackness. Three days after the "test dream", another came but this was even more real, like 45 Fahrenheit compared to 50 Fahrenheit. It was a dream I visited every day after seeing it, seeing it distorting more and more each time, but what i remember correctly is the major points. I was an adult or young adult playing Garry's Mod when my brain noticed the nightmare was happening. It woke my conscious mind up into realization, but not body awakening. I instantly was afraid, but I felt instructions from my mind, and i did comply. I could feel an influence from my brain, and not my soul guiding me. I also discovered that i could probe the mind of this other me in the nightmare. As I browsed the memories of this future self. I found, disturbing and terrifying things to say the least. At the time I was 5-7, And so didn't understand it very well, but my brain did. I saw myself as a leader, leading a group of friends to stop a force named the GMod Ghosts. or Garry's Mod Ghosts. They planned destruction, vengeance, and fury. They were ghosts that were cast forcibly into the large void of cyberspace, forced to wander the realm of gaming. They hated their original biotic species, mankind for this. I was the only person who knew, or at least knew them well. I also learned that I had made many friends in gaming, friends I cared for. I even led them in an attempt to stopping the GMod Ghosts, only to have a hunt that went very wrong and have all of them die but two others. Because of how terrifying it had been, I had then run away and cowered! I even went into a major depression period where I was incapable of stopping myself from cowering. And I also learned that at one point, I had broken my personality in an attempt to change time and prevent this mess. But it had ended in deaths and my easier breakdown to cowardice. And then I was back, and the future me continued on without much difference. As my mind was fading back again, it was saying, "Why... Why...Why did I have to fail? Why did I have...". And I went to another friend I call MONK, as that's the name we met by. I suggested to him to talk about the GMod Ghost shit, but he instantly refused, hating the topic. He had been afraid and hateful of the topic for a while now, hostile when it was mentioned. I was also an admin of the server, so I took out an old admin gun from GMod Version 10. I decided to fuck around with other people on the server. I was having fun and all but, after a time of enjoying the death match I had heard a friend scream as if he had just died. We all looked and saw his dead player model and laughed, and asked him if he was alright thinking it was a joke. But he never responded, so we went on with our business, It was disturbing without his respawn. And not too long later as i was contemplating this another person did the same. We looked, and then we noticed that the wall behind him was a tunnel in which wasn't there before. It wasn't a trigger, it wasn't built into the map. it was brand fucking new. A player went in, seeming afraid but still not backing off, we were very unsure. Only he went in and with him was our unsureness. He called out that something was inside, many of them. He described them as demons. I sighed heavily, stressed, thinking, "...N-now? ...Oh fuck it... I'm not cowering this time." We went over to investigate, And when we had looked we found a bunch of freaky things that looked like hybrids of NPCs from many games. Or as I called them as well as the one in the tunnel, Demons. And Despite it isn't the most fitting name, its still what i happened to call them. Suddenly, every player was absorbed into the game, It was like going through a portal. And the said "Portal" Sucked us in Like a powerful reverse fan. Everyone freaked the shit out, naturally. But I told everyone to be ready to attack, and they questioned me being the leader. But i simply replied "Because i know what these things are, and I've dealt with them, They will not be friendly". Despite the claims some made, the rest were too afraid to deny it, even a liar being brave is better than no-one as leader. They went through the tunnel mouth, and we fought them but they hardly attacked. Hell they were fucking running. But from what? We went in a bit, just enough to turn the corner. And sure enough, we saw what I feared: the GMod Ghosts, And they were ready to escape Cyberspace and kill until their vengeance was finished. And yes, that sounds typical like a movie plot, but know this: They were quite pissed off at us as the human race, irony no? We launched another attack, but this time against opponents who were actually trying kill us and were quite goddamned good at it. We ended up losing quite a few people. And I went to face off their leader, the one who was in-fact worthy of the respect it had and also the one I hated the most. We exchanged threats and insults. But of course eventually we decided to quit the banter, agreeing how stupid and time wasting it was. We then started the fight and charged at one another. As my group was being slaughtered without much effort on the enemy side I charged, thinking, "I cannot fail! Maybe if I kill this bastard, then maybe I'll stop the apocalypse! Maybe. Maybe I wont, Maybe i will fail." And I knew that I had failed. Failed to prevent the apocalypse. But I had tried. If only, I had a way. A way to stop it. CONTINUED IN PART 2 Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Video Games Category:Ghost Category:Doom Category:Real Life Category:Dreams/Visions Category:Fixed